The Flying Order
Summary When Ted is sad because he can't afford a flight to somewhere exotic, Fred and Bobby build a plane to get him there. Plot The episode begins with Ted reading a 'Holidays Abroad' magazine by Smile Airlines. He sighs and wishes he could go to Jamberry, a place advertised in the magazine, but Bobby is confused to what it is. Ted explains that Jamberry is 'an exotic island in the Pacific', but the ticket prices are horrendously large. Upset about not being able to ever go there, Ted leaves and begins to wash the dishes, an action recognised by Fred as him being really sad. Bobby then realises that Ted will not cook dinner, which means that they can' have dinner, which will be the end of the world! Fred decides to cheer Ted up. In their bedroom, Fred and Bobby have drawn up plans on a blackboard, but Fred is still wondering how they could make Ted happy again. Bobby remembers about Jamberry, and Fred realises that getting him there is the key to making Ted happy again. Since the tickets are too expensive, Fred decides that they should build a plane to fly him there themselves. There is then a montage of Fred and Bobby gathering materials from around Smileton, and are just taking away a bench from the housing estate park when they are interrupted by three mean-looking boys; the Cobble Street Gang from the opposite street. Bobby haughtily tells them that they're building a plane, but Trout replies that they could make one much better than theirs. Fred says that theirs will be better. Trout argues that theirs will be better-er. Fred suggests a race, of which whoever reaches Jamberry first wins. Sid replies that 'we all know who that'll be', but Wilson gets confused. Trout reminds him that they will win, and they all leave menacingly. Fred and Bobby leave also, Bobby mocking them. The brothers continue to build the plane, and soon finish it. Fred calls Ted out to see it, and Bobby reveals the plane to him. Ted is amazed, and is whisked off on a tour of the plane by Fred. There are three comfortable seats, a drivers cab, extra triple-power engines and a supersonic, faster than light, record-breaking, chicken on a spring (which was Bobby's idea). The brothers board the plane, and Fred asks Engineer Bobby for a pre-flight status report. Bobby looks at the engines, concludes they are fine, and Fred starts the plane. It gathers speed as it reaches the runaway ramp, with Ted shutting his eyes and hoping for the best. As the plane hits the ramp, Fred, with split-second timing, pulls the throttle just in time for the plane to take off just as it leaves. Bobby is happy for the success of the plane, and mocks the Cobble Street Gang. Fred puts up the windshield and starts to work out the time it will take them to get to Jamberry, using a calculator and a spinning globe with a pen attached. The calculator has an error, and Fred just guesses by looking at his watch. Ted is firstly surprised at the time it will take them, but optimistically sees that they will at least get there. Bobby relaxes, but shortly realises there is another plane noise. He looks behind them and sees that the Cobble Street Gang have caught up in a plane of their own. Bobby warns Captain Fred, but the Cobble Street Gang immediately begin firing the cannon (a tennis-ball firing machine). One of the tennis balls damages a wing-engine, making it slower. Fred struggles to keep the plane balanced and orders Bobby to fire back. Their weapon is a soup can firing device, which fails since they missed every shot. Trout begins to mock the brothers, but one of the cans ends up hitting him, and makes him angrier. The planes begin to fire more and more stuff at each other, until Bobby ends it all by throwing a clock at the Gang's plane, destroying the engine and causing it to nosedive into a lake below. Bobby goes back to his seat, but suddenly both engines, damaged by the fight, break down simultaneously. The plane begins to fall, Fred examining the all of the dials, realising they will not be able to avoid a crash landing. The plane rockets through the clouds and closer to a mountain range where the plane will certainly be destroyed. Bobby remembers something, and tells Fred to use the Emergency Thingummy. But Fred can't, since they never tested it and they could all die. Bobby tells him that it is his decision. As the plane nears the mountains and certain doom, Fred gets more and more anxious about the decision. Just as he decides, the plane crashes into the mountain, exploding into a fireball. It at first looks as if the brothers have died, but they turn out safe and sound in what the Emergency Thingummy really was; a hot air balloon, fashioned from a Smileton Industrial Bin Bag, a wooden box, a candle in a saucepan and some sandbags. As the balloon gently lands, Bobby comments on how well that went. The brothers celebrate that they have finally arrived in Jamberry, but they are contradicted by a strange voice. It is a German person, who says to them that they have not arrived in Jamberry, but in Germany, the land of chocolate. Bobby is just happy about chocolate, and Ted, although not in the place he wanted to go to, is happy that they can afford return tickets as well. Fred is shocked about it being affordable (after all his efforts) and the episode ends. Trivia * The Cobble Street Gang are introduced as the new antagonists. * This is the first time the brothers have ever completely left Smileton and Britain. * The German location at the end could be in Füssen, Bavaria, since there are very large mountains there and the turrets of a castle were seen in the background. ** This could also explain the German man's Bavarian outfit. * Fred is shown to have a very intelligent mechanical side, being able to build a functional plane from scraps. * Ted's emotional actions are further revealed, not cooking dinner and doing the washing up when he is sad. * Smile Enterprises is revealed to own its own private airline. * The island 'Jamberry' could be a reference to Jamaica, which is located in a similar place and looks almost the same. Errors * Some of the plane's features, such as the right-wing engine and the windscreen constantly disappear and reappear. * There are some typos on the Holidays Abroad article about Jamberry.